


Kyle's Night in the ARMY

by JamesJenkins9



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Band Fic, Crushes, Fan Characters, Fantasy, Fiction, Gay, Homoeroticism, Horny Teenagers, I Wrote This While Listening to BTS Music, Imagination, Inspired by Music, Late at Night, Male Solo, New York City, No Sex, Other, Rain, Returning Home, Romance, Sensuality, Short, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Soundtracks, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Seventeen-year-old Kyle has been through a hectic day. When the stress and fervent inner thoughts become too much, he decides to listen to BTS music to help relieve the pressing strain. While taking a train ride home, Kyle finds more than he anticipated as he listens to the magnetic KPOP group further-fulfilling more than he yearned for.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Original Male Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Male Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Male Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Kyle's Night in the ARMY

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by some of my favorite BTS songs, and I use some lines from them as speech spoken to Kyle, but I'm not going to write the songs into the story. I do not own any of them or other Pop Culture references. The events depicted in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to any person living or dead is merely coincidental. Hope you enjoy it, this is my second ever songfic, and do leave reviews. Thanks!

It has to be the best part of any teenager's daily routine. For seventeen-year-old Kyle tonight was the time for it. Surprisingly it had nothing to do with getting to go home after a full day of classes, counselor appointments, or band rehearsals. It had nothing to do with soaking in a hot bubble bath and it definitely had nothing to do with getting to slip into his bed and lay his cute head of brunette curls against a white cotton pillow. It was actually the transitional moment, the moment in between when Kyle literally stepped out of the building his 4-person band practiced in into the intense winds of a rainy New York evening. He should've been pissed, shit it was an eight minute walk to the metro station, in the wet brightly lit chaos, and no one was walking with him. There was Kyle pulling out his iPod prepared to look up a little KPOP for the trip, when it began to rain. No, it didn't begin to rain; it began to pour, like someone was releasing an torrent from the sky. For a split second Kyle was frustrated with the situation, he had left his umbrella back home with only a light black jacket to keep him dry. It was right at that moment Kyle remembered a quote he had read somewhere,  
  
 **"Even when this rain stops, when the clouds go away, I stand here, just the same."**  
  
Kyle realized then, he wasn't really upset. He didn't feel as if he was in any real danger. It was only gusts of wind and rain. Steeling his nerves, Kyle felt as calm as that storm felt out of control. He found a spot under some trees and dropped his messenger bag. Kyle knelt down and began to roll his jeans up to his knees, and then he unzipped his black lightweight jacket, draped it over his head, and adjusted the white 1D tee he was wearing underneath. Kyle took his iPod out of his messenger bag and set it to shuffle on his KPOP playlist but paused it before the music started. Wiping his glasses clean, Kyle situated the strap of his bag on his arm, pressed play on the iPod and slipped it in his pocket, and began to walk. The first song to come through his head phones was "Danger" a favorite BTS hit, a heart-thrilling upbeat tune with just a hint of romantic frustration. The kind of song that didn't lose your interests and fired the senses up, just help set a mood for them. " _You're always like this/You are you and I am I, that's your formula/My phone is just an accessory/Am I really your boyfriend? I'm sick/Why do you push off expressing yourself like you do with your homework?/Are we in a business relationship or do you not like me?_ "  
  
Kyle listened until it hit the final beat and faded into silence; He was only a quarter of the way to the metro and he had just crossed a street to stand in front of a building. With heart racing, the kid wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings until Kyle noticed something strange. He looked around him and all Kyle saw were nearly bare trees around him, branches blowing as if they were limbs moving to a dance, that itself wasn't strange since this was supposed to be a nasty storm. The strange part was that with all the wind blowing around him, Kyle didn't feel a thing. He didn't feel a single gust of wind against his pale face. Kyle was briefly amazed at this, he personally thought it was an incredible out of body-like phenomena that only happened in fiction, like the scene in the movie _Jamie Marks is Dead_ , when Adam and Jamie were in close proximity with each other, the tension seeping into his skin as the two main characters faces moved closer, close enough for their lips to meet. Kyle supposed his moment would've been a little more incredible kissing someone, but it felt just as perfect with just himself there. The rain began to lighten so he pressed pause and stopped on the sidewalk. Kyle took the jacket off of his head, it had become pretty useless since it was now soaked with rain. He folded it over, wrung it out, and watched water pour from it. After shaking it out dry, Kyle held it in his hand as he started the next song and continued walking.  
  
The next song that came on was "Blood Sweat & Tears" another BTS track he adored, a sort of poetic-techno fusion with just the right touch of nerve-titillating passion. The atmosphere instantly became a little more seductive. Here Kyle was in the middle of a storm, and when anyone else would've been dodging for shelter, he was walking like God was playing "Save Me" on multiple speakers just for him. The beanie-wearing boy grinned to himself at his current situation and how cool he was with it. Kyle was happy and he couldn't tell why. His step picked up a little as the electric beat blared into his ears and he could feel the vibrations from it in his chest. " _My blood sweat and tears, my last_ dance _/Take it all/My blood sweat and tears, my cold breath/Take it all/My blood sweat and tears/My blood sweat and tears and/My body mind soul/Know well that I am yours.._." Once again the music faded away once the song had finished playing.  
  
Kyle was more than halfway there and he was so ready for the next song, ready to see how perfectly his night would continue. As if it had read his mind his iPod sent him a song that sort of signified the end of his odyssey, Kyle listened as Jimin's solo track "Promise" appeared and he began to sing a much slower and calmer melody than the previous two tunes. _"Sitting alone, my mind keeps going far away/Since when did I give pain to you, you're going further away/You're hurt cause you're mine, I just wanna blow your mind/You're getting further away from me again..."_ Kyle turned a corner into a lot and saw the metro sign come into view, he noticed a glow inside and realized he still had time to make it home. He stopped the song in the middle to readjust the strap on his bag before going inside. Kyle looked in the back and saw he had dry clothes in his bag from when he had changed after P.E. class. There was no one else on the street and it was pretty much dark except for the light of the streetlamps. Kyle took his tee off first and slipped on a long sleeve grey cotton shirt, ducking into a nearby alley he unbuttoned his pants next.  
  
The teen looked up to make sure there was no one there. Kyle was alone so he slipped off his jeans and stuffed them in the bag. He grabbed his dry green sweats and slipped them on. Changed his soaked red converses out for the **adidas** sneakers in his string backpack and got on the first train heading to downtown Manhattan. First thing Kyle did was grab his iPod and plugged it into his portable charger, it picked up where the song left off. _"It's nothing huge, I said it like that but/to be honest, it might actually not be that/I want to be your light, babe you should be your light/so that you won't be hurt, so that you could smile/I want you to be your night, babe you could be your night/so that I could be honest to you tonight..."_ The song faded into quiet as Kyle's mind blended into the pseudo-quiet atmosphere of the speeding train. The presence of the few other passengers didn't quite disturb his peaceful fantasy world, but sort of brought them into it. Kyle walked the rest of the way home listening to more music that was BTS by fate. He had to laugh at the utter beautiful oddness of his night, how unusually wonderful it had been to have his own night with a soundtrack that spoke to the feelings he kept behind an internal lock and key.


End file.
